


Family Matters

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [25]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typing the word 'cockatiel' in the search box, he glanced at the birdcage neatly placed on the coffee table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Családi ügyek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935029) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)



> 50 stories Theme Set 001, #19 Family  
> Beta-ed by demonslave666.

Sometimes Google can be your best friend, Uruha knew that from experience. This fact was proven to be true that night too, as he sat down on the couch with his laptop and clicked on the browser's icon to open it. He needed to do a little research before Reita woke up.

Typing the word 'cockatiel' in the search box, he glanced at the birdcage neatly placed on the coffee table. It was now covered with a thin white blanket that blocked the view inside. Uruha knew though that a small creature was in there, possibly sleeping at the moment.

Reita had brought it home earlier in the day. Uruha wasn't too happy about it, he wasn't fond of keeping pets in their apartment. He have had bad experiences with cats, dogs and rodents, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be any better with a bird. But seeing Reita's happy face, he just couldn't say no. He allowed the bassist to keep the bird on one condition: it was Reita's task to clean its cage every morning.

The dorky bassist, as far as Uruha could tell, had always had some sort of weird fascination for birds. He was a bird nerd, he knew everything about the flying creatures. The guitarist on the other hand disliked birds. But he didn't have the heart to tell Reita about that, knowing he would get sad. And also, if he learned about the disgust Uruha felt whenever he saw feathers, the bassist would give him the cold shoulder for months. Their relationship was complicated enough as it was, they didn't need further drama. So Uruha decided to keep his mouth shut.

He hadn't been interested in birds, not until today. However, now he was curious to find out more about Keiji and his kind. Maybe some research would help him understand Reita's weird fascination a bit better. He wouldn't admit it to the blonde though, it would just be embarrasing. That's why he was doing his little research while the other was asleep.

The first result Google offered was a Wikipedia article. That'd do for a start, Uruha decided then clicking on the link, he started reading.

“The Cockatiel (Nymphicus hollandicus), also known as the Quarrion and the Weiro, is a parrot endemic to Australia.”

So it's a foreign creature, how interesting. Uruha hummed to himself as he continued to read. The article contained some really interesting information, but it wasn't enough. He was more interested in what these little birds ate and how they were supposed to be kept than the origin of their name, so he continued searching. He found some good websites, the most useful ones were the blogs of other bird keepers.

He found out that cockatiels were social birds, which was a pretty important information in his opinion. If they needed company, maybe Reita should have bought another one. Poor little Keiji was all alone in his cage, Uruha honestly hoped he wouldn't get depressed. But then again, dealing with two new pets would possibly be too much for them. Maybe after Keiji got used to his new home...

Uruha was so busy browsing the web that he didn't even notice the sun rising. It was only when Reita came out of the bedroom, yawning and stretching out his arms when he realized that he had been in the living room all night. The bassist raised an eyebrow when he saw Uruha sitting on the couch. The dark circles around his eyes betrayed how tired he was.

“Didn't sleep all night?” the blonde asked, his tone a bit worried.

“Oh no. I just woke up really early and didn't want to disturb your sleep, so I turned the laptop on to play some games.” the guitarist shook his head quickly and clicked on the small cross in the corner of the laptop screen to quit the browser. Reita smiled at him and walking up to him, he bent down to kiss Uruha gently.

“It's okay then.” he mumbled. Turning away from Uruha, he took the blanket off the birdcage. Keiji started chirping happily and flying around in his cage, earning a soft smile from the bassist. “How cute.” he murmured and opened the cage to run his fingers lovingly over Keiji's small head. “You missed papa?”

“Papa?” Uruha gaped. Reita turned to look at him with confusion written all over his face.

“Yeah. He's our son after all.” the blonde stated, his tone all serious.

“Oh.” Uruha mumbled, biting the inside of his lips to prevent himself from bursting out in laughter. He should have seen it coming, the blonde was a big kid after all, of course he would think of his new pet as his son.

Uruha turned his attention to Keiji. Watching the bird brought a smile to his face. He had to agree with Reita, the small creature might have had feathers, but he was cute indeed. What an odd family they made, the gay couple and their son, the cockatiel. But somehow it felt so right. Uruha tugged Reita closer and pulled him into his lap and kissed him softly before he turned his attention back to the small bird, watching him eating his breakfast.

“I'm happy.” he stated, smiling at the bassist. Reita ran his clean hand over the guitarist's pouty lips.

“I'm glad to hear you say that.” he smiled, resting his head on Uruha's shoulder as he too watched Keiji. “Now our family is complete. Unless you want to adopt a kid.” he chuckled.

“A kid?” Uruha made a face at the thought. No way in hell! He wouldn't make a good father and Reita... Reita was an idiot, he would end up killing that poor child by accident, the guitarist was sure of that. “No, thank you. But you know what? I'd like another bird.”


End file.
